


That Time Peter Was De-Aged

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-Aged Peter Parker, May is a worried parent, Multi, Peter is smol boi, Precious Peter Parker, Something went wrong, Tony is a worried parent, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter just wanted to go patrolling, but some weird guy doesn't want him to.Insert a weird serum and some bad choices, and you get one de-aged Peter.Who is lost.





	1. NooOo PeTEr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DCJoKeRHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/gifts).



> Here you are, DCJoKeRHS! This will be a multiple chapter story so no need to guess the next title!

Thankfully, Peter didn't keep his favorite family member a secret.

"May's my favorite family member, and there's nothing you can do about it." Peter says with a small devious smile. 

"After all, she did raise me."

 

-

 

And oh, Peter was thinking back to that moment, like it was yesterday. In reality, it was only a few hours ago.

What happened, you're wondering?

Peter had gone on patrol, and everything was somewhat normal. As normal as a 16 year old boy with spider powers can get.

That was, until this weird guy started chasing him around New York. He made it to Brooklyn when he realized that he was Spider-Man, and he could take this guy. It was just a regular guy.

Wrong.

As soon as Peter got close enough, the guy took out a syringe and stabbed the poor boy, injecting this weird blue stuff into him. The guy then cackled a weird laugh and ran off, leaving Peter confused and drowsy.

That was all Peter remembered when he woke up. Something definitely felt... Off.

For one, the Spider-Man suit was waaay too big for him, but he fixed that by pressing the spider on it. It instantly shrunk to his new size.

The next problem was the time of day. It had been close to midnight when he got injected, but now it had to be at least 6. The sun was rising.

The last problem was the mask. It was too big for him. Peter was really confused about that. He looked down to his hands, everything seemed... Normal.

That is, until he looked in a window and saw his reflection.

Peter just stared, until he realized that the five year old staring back at him was... Him.

Trying not to freak out, Peter pulled his mask on.

"Katen-Karen- c-call mi-mister Sta-Stark." Peter says quietly, wincing at how young he sounded. 

Karen didn't answer.

"Karen!" Peter says, getting a little desperate. The AI still didn't answer, only increasing Peter's concern for his well being. Did Karen not reconize him with how young he looked?

Trying not to cry, Peter took the mask off. Looks like he had to swing home. He aimed his webshooters at a building and went to press them, then realized they had slipped off. Everything was too big and Peter didn't like it.

Sniffling, Peter gathered up his webshooters and mask and began walking home.

He just hoped he remembered the way, it was like his memories were fleeting. His emotions were getting out of hand, too.

Peter just walked, hoping to find his way back without thinking for some reason. He asked the way back to Queens a few times, but nobody paid attention to him. Was it was the Spider-Man suit?

Peter then bumped into someone and he looked up, wanting so bad to apologize, but it was like he couldn't control what he said next.

"Help."

Peter winced at how much he sounded like the wasabi baby, but he couldn't dwell on that now. For once, the person knelt down, and it was like he was inspecting him. Peter couldn't help but notice that the guy was Asian and... Well, bald.

"Are you that Spider-Kid that helps out in Queens?" Wong asks curiously.

Peter just nodded, not wanting to sound anymore like a kid.

"You're probably trying to get home, aren't you?" Wong asks, and Peter wondered how much this guy knew. He nodded again.

"Strange knows Stark, I bet he can help you out. Follow me." Wong says simply, and stands back up, leading the way.

Peter had to do an awkward little jog to keep up with Wong, but he did it. He still had a pretty fast metabolism, so it seemed. So he still had his spider powers.

Soon, the young spider-ling found himself in a weird place with a stranger that somehow knew a lot about him, and he was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"Oh good, you're back. I was-" Strange cut off when he entered the room and saw Peter. "Why is there a child here?"

"This is the kid that Stark told us to keep an eye out for." Wong answers.

"... He is... Younger than I expected. I thought he was older." Strange says, slightly confused.

"I-I wa- I was. U-um, s-som-something.... Hap-happened." Peter says, looking up to the doctor. He wondered if his stutter would ever go away.

"That was ominous." Strange says simply. "I'll contact Stark, so we can get the kid out of here." he says, opening a portal and stepping through it, disappearing.

 

-

 

The Tower was in complete chaos.

May had come, while Peter was out patrolling. The Avengers said not to worry, after all it was just midnight and Peter's curfew was 1am when there was no school the next day.

Tony got worried when it was 1am and no Peter. As did the other Avengers. By 2am and no Peter, Tony was doing everything he could to find Peter and not wake May up. The other Avengers where out in Queens, trying to find the boy.

Tony didn't know why he couldn't track the suit, but he couldn't. He tried several times to get Karen to call him, but Karen wouldn't answer. A safety mechanism he installed just in case Peter wasn't the one in the suit.

Why did he do that?

Now he knew two things, Peter was missing, and Peter had to be either hurt or dead, since someone ele had the suit.

By 4am, he accidentally woke May up, and got yelled at for loosing Peter.

By 6am, May had passed out and none of the Avengers had found anything in Queens.

By 7am, a portal had opened up and in came Doctor Strange.

"What do you want, I'm a little busy." Tony grumbled, trying to hack into his own suit.

"Trying to find your son, I presume?" Strange asks with a slightly amused smile.

Tony's head snapped up and he was standing in half a second.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything to him. Wong found him wandering in the streets. He is quite.... Young." Strange says slowly and opens a portal to Peter.

"Tha-that's so cool." Peter says, looking through the portal before stepping though it.

Tony just looked down to Peter in shock. This couldn't be Peter, could it?

"Oh my god."

Tony looked behind him to see May, looking like she was just given the cutest puppy in the world.

"Aunt May!" Peter says happily, running to his Aunt, who quickly scooped him up into her arms.

"I'll leave you to it, then. I don't know what happened to him." Strange says, stepping through the portal and disappearing.

Tony was still gaping at Peter. But he had the sense to call the Avengers.

"He's home."


	2. AwwW SHiT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeter forgot about something.
> 
> And that something is coming to the Tower.
> 
> But thats the least of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support! I love you guys!

"He's home? How long has he been home?" Steve asks, already starting to walk back to the Tower.

"Is he hurt? He's okay, right?" Clint asks, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm sure he is, he made it back to the Tower by himself. So he's okay, right?" Sam asks, and you could practically hear him frowning through the phone.

"He's fine. As far as I know." Tony says, glancing over to Peter and May.

"'As far as I know'? That's pretty freaking ominous, Stark." Bucky says as he meets up with Steve and they head into the Tower.

"Yeah, what does that mean exactly? He's been missing for a couple hours. Something has to be wrong." Natasha says, following Bucky and Steve into the Tower.

"You guys... Just have to see." Tony says, then hangs up. He runs a hand through his hair, again looking at May and Peter.

"How did this happen? Like, how could it?" May asks, still slightly in disbelief that her boy was... Young again.

"We live in a world where aliens come to visit every now and then, and you're wondering how someone can get de-aged?" Tony asks, then pauses. "Actually, I'm curious too. How did this happen, Pete?"

"I-I was ju-just minding my to- my own buisthense when so-some guy inhect-injected someting into me." Peter says, trying his best not to sound like a kid, since he knew he already looked like one. Especially with May holding him.

Tony didn't get a chance to say anything, since the Avengers burst in at that moment.

"Where's Peter?" Steve asks quickly, scanning the room for the teenager.

"Is he in the mebay?" Clint asks worriedly as he and Natasha popped into the room with Sam.

"No, calm down, he's right here.(?)." Tony says with a small sigh, gesturing to the young boy in May's arms.

".... Peter is... Even more so, a child?" Bucky asks slowly, just to make sure he had it right. It wasn't the weirdest things that had ever happened, but it was definitely up there.

"Yes, yes he is." Tony says, Peter nodding sheepishly.

"... Just making sure, like double checking, this is a bad thing(?)" Clint asks, not sure if Peter being an adorable little child was bad.

"Yes, Clint. It is." Natasha hisses out, resisting the urge to smack her teammate. "After all, look at all the downsides and cons."

"What exactly would those be, Nat?" Sam asks, crossing his arms.

"Well, um, you see..." Natasha trailed off, looking to Peter. "Is this a bad thing?"

"Yes! It 'tis!" Peter says. He had been trying to hold back on the talking, but it looked like he had to.

"Peter's right, it is kind of a bad thing. He has school and friends, and Spider-Man responsibilities he can't just abondon." May says with a small sigh. Though she did enjoy having Peter as a kid again.

"Oh shit." Peter blurts out, covering his mouth right afterwards. He totally forgot, Ned was supposed to come over today. He forgot to tell anyone, though. Dammit.

"Watch your language, young man." Steve warns, though his tone was soft.

"Ts-sorry Uncta-Uncle Steve." Peter says sheepishly, May confused on why Peter was calling Captain America 'Uncle Steve', but that was a talk for another time.

"Never mind the language, what's oh shit?" Tony asks.

"I invited Ned o-otver esterday." Peter says, getting a hold on his talking. Well, somewhat.

"And you didn't think to tell any of us?" Sam asks, looking to the small boy.

"I tottally fortot. Forgot." Peter says. Maybe he was younger than five if he was having so much trouble with pronunciation.

"We'll deal with that later, we need to find out how to get Peter back to normal." Natasha says with a small frown.

"Let's go to the medbay and see if Doc can make any sense of this." Tony says, leading the way to the elevators.

"So like, do you still have the mentality of a 15 year old?" Clint asks curiously.

"St-Sometwat." Peter says, wondering if he should just give up with trying to sound older. "My 'emories are leet-flwee-fleeting."

"I'm going to assume that isn't a good sign." May says with a frown, gently shifting Peter. Geez she was getting old, she could barely hold Peter for long periods of time. And the spider-ling weighed almost nothing.

"It probably i-" Steve was cut off abruptly by Friday.

"Ned Leeds request permission to see Peter. As does MJ." Friday chimes in.

"Let them come to the medbay, they're his friends and deserve to know what happened." Tony says with a sigh as they all unloaded from the elevator and went to the medbay.

"Do they know that Peter's Spider-Man?" Bucky asks with a frown.

"Ned does. MJ knows too, right?" Tony asks, looking to Peter. But the boy only shrugged. He couldn't remember.

"Great. Friday, stop M-" Tony stopped himself since the two teenagers came running in.

"What did Peter do now?" MJ asks with a sigh, hiding her concern pretty well.

"Is he hurt badly? Like, building-dropped-on bad?" Ned asks, not even trying to hide his concern.

"Nope, 'ight here t-guys." Peter says, waving from May's arms.

"... Why does everything cool have to happen to you?" Ned asks, breaking the three seconds of silence.

"This isn't 'cool', Ned. Why is he in the medbay if he's just... A kid again?" MJ asks, seeming not too fazed.

"We need to see what drugs were injected into his system." Steve says simply.

"Oh my god Captain America sir its greattomeetyou even though we hadtomeetcausePeterdidsomething stupid." Ned rambles, just becoming aware of the Avengers in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Peter's." Steve says with a smile.

"Now that you know what happened to Peter, you can run along now." Tony says, waving the two off.

"Tony!" May scolds. "They're his friends, maybe they want to stay."

"I'm good. This place is way too clean, we can go." MJ replies simply.

"See, Tony? Too. Clean." Natasha says, then looks to MJ. "You're MJ, then?"

"And you're Black Widow." MJ says, her attention finally captured by the female Avenger.

"Call me Nat." Natasha says with a small smile. "You have good friends, Pete." she says, choosing to ignore the fact that Ned was close to hyperventilating.

"Tnice ta know 'ou two are riends now, but I w-wanna get 'ack to normal." Peter says, looking up at Natasha and MJ.

"Nice, Peter. At least your voice isn't cracking anymore." MJ says with a smirk, taking her phone out for a quick picture of baby Peter. "We'll be going now." she says and basically drags Ned away.

"I tink I'm 'etting unger. Younger." Peter says, looking down at himself. The suit was too big again. So he pressed the Spider, and it shrunk to his size.

"Yeah, you probably are." Tony says, and they went deeper into the medbay. "Dr. Cho! Peter was injected with something, we need you to find what it was." he says, calling the doctor over.

"Sure, let me just use my magic." Dr. Cho says sarcastically, then gets a look at Peter. "Oh, boy. I might need Dr. Banner for this, too." she says, taking Peter from May.

"Friday, get Bruce down here." Tony says.

"On it, Boss." Friday replied, and a few minutes later, Bruce was helping.

It took a couple of hours, but Bruce and Dr. Cho finally figured out what it was.

"It's some kind of de-aging serum. If he didn't have a metabolism as fast as he does, he'd be a fetus by now." Dr. Cho says, gesturing to the now three year old that was sitting on a hospital bed.

"Which means...?" Sam prompted.

"Which means the serum is still working on de-aging Peter. We gave him something to stop it, and hopefully reverse it." Bruce explains. "I don't know how long it'll take though. Might take from a week to a year."

"That's just fantastic." Tony says flatly. "Friday, order everything a kid needs for at least two weeks." he says, Friday complying.

"So will Peter loose his memory of being a teenager while he's a kid?" Clint asks, looking to the kid who was being suspiciously quiet.

"He remembers faces and names, but that's the extent. For our antidote to work, he has to loose it all. Except for names and faces, of course." Bruce says with a small sigh. "And on top of all of that, he still has his powers."

"This will be heart attack fuel." May says, looking over to Peter.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asks. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"If you thought 15 year old Peter was reckless, you haven't seen nothing yet." May says, Steve looking over at Peter.

Or, at least where Peter should be.


	3. LOsT BoI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times can the Avengers loose one Spider-Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late, late, late update, I've had a little trouble catching up with my school work. AND my internet is going wonkers. AND my mom is being a jackass and has been banning me from the internet. AND I've had some trouble sleeping recently. Anyway, sorry for the rant, hope you enjoy.

 

 

  
Nobody said anything, they all just slowly looked up. May gasped and tried not to faint, and Tony tried his hardest not to have a heart attack.

 

"Peter, honey, please get down from there." May says slowly, still staring up at the ceiling. Her kid was on the ceiling. Why did the weirdest things have to happen to the Parkers?

 

"No!" Peter says, followed by a fit of giggles.

 

"Get on my shoulders, Tony." Steve instructs, getting down so Tony could.

 

"Why?" Tony asks, trying to think of a way to get Peter down without anyone getting hurt.

 

"You're his favorite Avenger, maybe he'll get down for you." Steve says, his eyes still trained on Peter.

 

"Good plan." Tony says, getting onto Steve's shoulders like he was told. "Come here, Pete, lets get you down." he says, holding one arm out for Peter to grab onto. The other arm was used to stable himself on Steve.

 

"No!" Peter squealed, giggling uncontrollably as crawled on the ceiling, away from Tony.

 

"Really, Peter? You're really going to make this harder than this needs to be?" Tony asks with a groan. He took a risk and held out both arms towards Peter.

 

There was a glorious moment where Peter looked back, and really looked like he was going to come to Tony.

 

And then Tony lost his balance.

 

And took Steve down with him.

 

Luckily Bucky caught Steve, and Steve caught Tony. Everyone gasped and May fainted, caught by Doctor Cho. Not because of Tony and Steve falling, but because Peter was laughing so hard that he fell. Off of the ceiling.

 

Tony was having a heart attack, but Steve thought quickly and grabbed his shield, stuffing some blankets in it and threw it, all in the span of three seconds. Peter was caught in the shield, safely, and slid across the floor in the shield.

 

"Holy shit what the- Pete, buddy, you okay?" Clint asks, gathering himself as he and most of the Avengers rush to see if the small child was alright.

 

But it was too late.

 

The waterworks started flowing.

 

"Oh no, no no no, no, you're alright, Pete." Clint says, looking for any injuries as he carefully picked Peter up. "You're alright, I have you." he says softly, gently bouncing the boy.

 

"That isn't going to work." Natasha says, slightly unsure of what to do with a crying child. But against her statement, Peter slowly started to calm down.

 

"I had kids before, remember?" Clint asks, swaying with a small Peter in his arms.

 

"I hate to say it, but Clint might be the best with Peter." Steve says with a frown.

 

"But he's probably going to be this way for a while, he can't just stay with Clint 24/7." Tony says, crossing his arms.

 

"Tony's right, I'm going to visit my family this week." Clint says with a frown, gently keeping Peter close.

 

"We have May." Bucky points out, looking over to the poor woman who had just woken up from fainting.

 

"She's going to have a heart attack, Peter still has his powers after all." Tony says with a small sigh.

 

"And you're not?" Sam asks with a snort of amusement. "We're just going to have to deal. There's a whole team of Avengers, I'm sure we can look after one spider-baby."

 

"I could barely look after him when he was a teenager." Tony says with a frown. "He stuck to the ceiling within five minutes of being a toddler. Something is bound to happen while he's stuck like this."

 

"Again, Tony's right. He has to be supervised at all times, someone has to have their eyes on him." Rhodey says.

 

"When did you get here?" Tony asks.

 

"He's been there." Natasha says with a shrug. "Anyway, should we make a chart of when someone's supposed to look after Peter? That way nobody can claim that someone else should've been looking after him."

 

"Ooo, yes, that is a good plan." Clint says, still swaying with a now sleeping Peter.

 

"I can look after him in the afternoons on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Steve says, Tony grabbing a white board from god knows where.

 

"Same here." Bucky says.

 

"I can take him in evenings of Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday." Sam says, after thinking for a moment.

 

"I'm free in the morning of Monday, and I'm free all day Saturday and Sunday." Natasha says, crossing her arms as she looked at the board. "Monday, Saturday and Sunday is filled in."

 

 

"No fair, why do you get him all day for two days? I can take him the whole day on Thursday, and I'll take him the morning of Tuesday and Wednesday." Tony says, filling the rest of the board in.

 

"Then when do I get my own nephew? This doesn't seem fair at all." May says with a frown.

 

"We can switch some things around, I'm sure someone will have something come up. That's why it's on a white board." Tony says. "For today, everyone learn from Clint."

 

Everyone looked to the archer.

 

"W-well, he's asleep now, so not much you can learn at the moment." Clint says. "Swaying movements help kids sleep, don't ask me why it just works."

 

"You guys do realize I had Peter as a kid too, right?" May asks flatly, not amused at all.

 

"This really doesn't seem fair to May, guys. Peter is her biological nephew." Steve says with a frown.

 

"Exactly, that means she had more time with Peter. It's our time now." Sam says before he really thought that through. May's head snapped to the superhero, and Sam regretted what he said.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Sam says, raising his hands in defense as May took a step forward.

 

"But May does have a point. She's more familiar to Peter, so he might just want to stay with her." Clint says, gently shifting Peter up.

 

Everyone took a moment to process that, some refusing to accept it.

 

"What about me? We did some bonding in the year May was away." Tony says, slightly offended and hurt.

 

"He might not remember that, Tony. He'll remember you, not all the stuff you did with him." Bruce speak up. "I told you that."

 

"So, in theory, He'll remember all the things he did when he was like what, three? So he'll remember May." Natasha says.

 

"Yes. In theory. I'm not 100% certain." Bruce says.

 

"I'm going to go to the commons and watch some TV, Peter gets heavy after awhile." Clint decides, going to go do so.

 

"He weighs nothing, Barton. How can your arms get tired after so little time?" Tony asks, raising a brow.

 

"A peanut butter jar weighs almost nothing. Does your arm get tired holding it after three hours and 28 minutes?" Clint asks, getting into the elevator and leaving.

 

".... Why 3 hours and 28 minutes? What does he do in his free time?" Tony asks, confused. Everyone just shrugged.

 

 

-

 

 

About 3 hours and 28 minutes later, Peter woke up from his long nap.

 

And chaos ensued.

 

Well, not right away.

 

Clint had been watching some TV and was trying not to pass out, a sleeping Peter had been on his lap. He swore he only closed his eyes for a second, and Peter was gone.

Instinctively, he looked to the ceiling. No Peter.

 

"Pete, buddy, where'd you go?" Clint asks, slightly concerned as he started looking for the boy. He heard a giggle. Oh great.

 

"Barton, where's the kid?"

 

 

_Oh great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the beginning was inspired from the two pictures that are awesome and cute. I don't know how to put pictures in here, but I would if I knew how. Credit goes to the two wonderful artists, whoever they may be.


	4. To ThE PArK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThE AveNGeRS TaKE PeTEy BOi TO ThE PaRK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all written out yesterday, but my internet decided to stop working. Oh, and my mother decided to ban me from my computer.

"Barton, I'm not asking again. Where. Is. Peter." Tony demands. It wasn't asking anymore, he needed to know. He could always ask Friday, too.

"I-I don't know. I had him one second, and then he was just gone the next." Clint says, running his hand through his hair nervously. Oh this was bad, Tony was going to kill him. Especially now that he couldn't hear Peter's giggling anymore.

"Friday, where's Peter?" Tony asks, deciding to do this the easy way.

"Peter is currently with Mr. Rogers, boss." Friday says calmly.

"He's with Steve? Isn't he like, three floors up?" Clint asks, very confused.

"He is. Looks like he wasn't just gone in a second." Tony says, rolling his eyes. "Friday, remind me to never let Clint have a kid alone again." 

"Hey! He's fine with Steve, isn't he? It's not like I killed him." Clint says with a huff of offense.

"How did he get three floors up?" Tony asks, Clint going silent.

"... Magic?" Clint offers after a minute of silence. "I need to go pack anyway. I'll say bye to Peter before I leave."

"Fine. Bye." Tony says with a sigh, heading to the elevator as Clint climbed into the vent.

Meanwhile, Steve was drawing with Peter, the small boy on his lap.

"How are the cookies coming, Buck?" Steve asks when he hears someone enter the room, figuring it was Bucky. It was their room after all.

"Barnes is making cookies?" Tony asks, heading to where he heard the voice. "You better not corrupt my kid with art. He's a kid of science."

"He can like art, too." Steve says, smiling as Peter looked up, giggled, and made grabby hands towards Tony.

"So how did Peter make his way to you?" Tony asks, taking Peter from Steve, slightly awkwardly. He wasn't great with children.

"Oh, I found him walking around downstairs. Clint was taking a nap, so I figured he'd be safer with me." Steve says simply. "He likes giggling a lot, I've noticed. Not much of a talker, though."

"Huh. That's weird, teenage him is a chatter box." Tony says, looking down to Peter with slight concern. "Anyway, I was thinking we'd go to the park, and let Peter run around for a bit."

"In his Spider-suit?" Steve asks with a frown. That didn't sound like a smart idea.

"No, his clothes that I ordered just came in." Tony says, gently shifting Peter up. He hoped he was holding the child right.

"May?" Peter asks, looking up to Tony in question.

"Yeah, May's coming. Do you want to see her now?" Tony asks, hopefully. Then May could change Peter and they could go to the park. Perfect. Peter nodded furiously and Tony had all the info he needed.

"Bucky and I will go to the park, so don't leave without us!" Steve calls out as Tony exited the room.

Tony took it into consideration as he left to go find May, after asking Friday where she was. In the upstairs kitchen with... Bucky?

Tony was not expecting the scene he witness when he walked into the kitchen. He expected May to be getting something, not being taught how to make cookies with James 'Bucky' Barnes.

"May!" Peter squeals happily when he saw his Aunt, said aunt looking up and smiling when she saw Peter.

"Hi, Peter. Do you want to taste some of the cookie dough?" May asks with a smile, getting a small bit on a spoon and going over to Tony and Peter.

"Mr. Barnes is just teaching me how to make cookies. You've had my walnut loaf, you know how I bake." May says, after seeing Tony's confused face.

"Yeah, the last part makes sense." Tony says admittedly, handing Peter over before the small boy jumped out of his arms. "I was thinking we could go down to the park, give Peter some room to run around.

"He's going to need to, the cookies are almost finished anyway." May says, handing the spoon with cookie dough to Peter as Bucky puts the last ball of cookie dough on the try and puts it in the oven.

"Great. Oh, and your boyfriend is dragging you to the park." Tony decides to say, aimed at Bucky of course.

"I knew that was going to happen." Bucky grumbles.

"You're going to the park? Without me? You're all jerks. Except Peter." Clint says, popping his head out from the ceiling vent and startling May.

"You're the one with the family. Aren't you leaving?" Tony asks, not fazed at all by Clint's random appearance.

"I seriously told you five minutes ago. Maybe more. I said I was going to say goodbye to Peter first." Clint says, mildly offended. "Goodbye, Pete! I'l see you later!"

Peter waved, the cookie dough spoon still in his mouth as Clint left. Through the vents, of course.

"Is that a regular thing?" May asks, looking to Tony with slight concern on her face.

"Yes, sadly, it is. Sometimes Barnes manages to get in there and its even worse." Tony says with a sigh, looking to the solider. "Speaking of which, isn't Steve going to be jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Steve asks confusedly, walking into the kitchen.

"May and your boyfriend are baking buddies now." Tony says with a smirk.

".... And so? He taught Natasha and Clint how to bake." Steve says, unfazed.

"Natasha knows how to bake cookies? That's terrifying." Tony says with a frown.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea after all..." Bucky says, trailing off.

"Anyway, what's the plan? Are we going or not?" Steve asks curiously, changing subjects just in time.

"Going where?" Natasha asks, walking into the kitchen, the oven beeping and indicating that the cookies were done.

"We're going to the park to let Peter run around." Tony explains, figuring Natasha wouldn't want to go.

"Cool. Count me in." Natasha says, eyeing the cookies Bucky took out of the oven.

"Nat thinks something is cool? Count me in." Sam says with a grin, entering the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Um, Sam, Bu-" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"Great! Let's wait for the cookies to cool, then I'll call happy to pick us up." Tony says with a grin. Sam and Bucky at the park. This should be good.

"I'll go change Peter now, then. I'm assuming the box of new kids clothes are for Peter?" May asks, gently taking the spoon from Peter and setting it in the sink. After a nod from Tony, she was off.

"This is going to be fun." Tony says with a happy sigh, Bucky glaring at Sam when he noticed one of the cookies gone, and Natasha with a mouthful of cookie.

 

-

 

Tony thought going to the park was one of the best things he ever thought of, Peter was having a good time, Natasha was enjoying the outside, Bucky and Sam were competitively swinging on the wings to see who could go higher, and Steve was feeding the pigeons.

Everything was completely normal.

Though, he did have to admit, he was surprised that nobody was recognized. He thought for sure that Steve's crappy disguise would be seen through, but not this time.

He sighs happily, watching May catch Peter at the end of the slide. Everything was just... Calm. He loved it.

Steve was now chatting with an old lady, Tony observed. Natasha was reading a book by a tree, and now Sam had face planted into the ground and Bucky was laughing at him.

Tony looked over to where May and Peter had just been, freezing when he didn't see them. Figuring he just wasn't at the right angle, Tony got up to go investigate. Of course something like this would happen.

"Uh, guys?" Tony asks, grabbing the Avengers attention.

 

"May and Peter are gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times is Peter going to disappear? Its like thats all he's doing....


	5. LaST ChAPtEr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is not happy about Peter and May's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tis short. sorry

"How could you loose them?!" Sam asks as he gets off the ground, heading over to Tony and followed by Bucky.

Steve politely excused himself from the old lady, then quickly went over to the billionaire. Natasha was over by Tony within seconds.

"How the hell did you loose them!? I thought you were keeping an eye out for them so this wouldn't happen." Natasha says, verging on angry and calm.

"I was, I looked away for a second and they were gone." Tony says with a frown, running a hand through his hair. This was bad.

"Whoever took them couldn't have known who Peter was, he never took his mask off. Right?" Steve asks, concern growing when Tony didn't answer right away.

"... His mask was off when Strange brought him back." Tony says, Steve looking around again and making sure Tony didn't just miss them.

"That means whoever made Peter small knows who he is. We need to find him, now." Bucky says, frowning deeply.

"It's not like we can just ask Friday, idiot. It'll take some time." Sam says, rolling his eyes.

"... Maybe we can." Tony says, perking up slightly.

"Care to elaborate?" Natasha asks, raising a brow.

"Not at this moment. I'll call Happy to pick you guys up." Tony says and starts walking to his ridiculously expensive car.

"Nope, you're going to bring us and we're going to help." Steve says, following the billionaire.

"It'll all be technology stuff that you can't help with." Tony says, getting into the drivers side. Of course almost nobody listened and got into the car.

"Seriously, if you guys just stayed around here and looked around for May and Peter, it'll be much more helpful." Tony says, starting the car but not driving.

"... Yeah, he's right on that one." Sam says with a sigh and gets out, Steve convincing Bucky and getting out with him. Natasha never got into the car, so there was no need for her to get out. If there was, it would be a glitch in the Matrix.

"So where do we look? Tony said he looked away for a second and they were gone." Steve says with a frown.

"They couldn't have ran, they'd have to be as strong as Steve and as fast." Natasha says, looking around where May and Peter went missing.

"Why, exactly?" Sam asks, slightly confused.

"Peter would've put up a fight, and we would have heard that. So that means he and May were knocked out. He would have had to drag a grown woman out of sight in seconds." Natasha says, then slowly looks up.

"Unless he pulled them up." Bucky says, catching on.

"Exactly." Natasha says, spotting something in the tree. So of course she climbed the tree to see what it was. "Yup, there's a rag with chloroform." she calls down.

"That stuff only knocks you out for five minutes." Sam points out.

"It only took five minutes for Stark to freak out and leave." Bucky points out, everyone looking for a car or van or something. Sure enough, someone just finished pushing a tired looking three-year-old into the back of a white van.

"These guys know what they're doing." Steve says, taking off towards the van. He wondered how nobody spotted a kidnapping in frigging' Queens.

"They knew how to catch Spider-Man, of course they know how to pull off a kidnapping." Bucky says with a frown, running by Steve. The van took off before they could catch it, but like that was going to stop Captain America or the Winter Soldier.

"Do you think they're going to catch them?" Sam asks Natasha as they make it to where the van was originally parked.

"Probably." Natasha says, but she couldn't see either yet. "Wouldn't they have caught up by now?" she asks with a frown.

"They should have. Do you think they lost the van?" Sam asks, slowing down to a walk, since it was obvious that they weren't going to catch up to the two.

"It's a possibility." Natasha says simply. "There they are." She says with some relief, yet she didn't see Peter or May.

"It's gone. We tried to follow it, but it just... Disappeared." Steve says with a frown.

"There's no way that could have happened." Sam says, just mostly confused on how a van could escape the wrath of Captain America. He was already having flashbacks. 'On your left.' Oh jeez.

"They out smarted Tony Stark, I'm pretty sure they can get out of Steve's sight." Natasha says.

"Yeah, she's right." Steve says, frowning more. "Do you think Tony knows where they are?"

"How about we ask him?" Bucky asks, gesturing to the incoming Iron Man.

"I know where they are, I'll be back." Tony says simply, then takes off.

"... Guess we'll just have to wait?" Sam asks, frowning slightly.

The others just nodded, and Happy eventually showed up to take them back to the Tower.

It wasn't any better at the Tower, though.

Steve and Sam were pacing, Natasha was in the gym, and Bucky was stress baking for the half hour that Tony was gone.

Once the billionaire was back with May and Peter, he was bombarded with questions.

"Karen is installed in Peter's phone, May has Peter's phone, I asked Friday to track Karen, that's how I found them." Tony says simply.

"No, they aren't hurt, they're just in the med bay to make sure." he says with a small sigh. "And yes, I caught the guy that de-aged Peter, and he'll be back to normal tomorrow."

All of the wating Avengers sighed in relief. It was the end of a bad situation.

... Or was it?

It was. The next day, Peter was back to normal and couldn't remember anything that happened when he was de-aged.

Thanksgiving came and went, and a week later May had to go back to work, sadly. But it gave Peter a thing to look forward to, even if he was sad as hell.

Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can g ahead and try to guess the next title of the next story. Here's a hint: Clint's coming back. and He may or may not have brought a early, super early christms present. (And it may or may not envolve a creepy elf)

**Author's Note:**

> If any Supernatural fans are reading this, and are caught up to the 14th season, I started a new series called 'When Peter Met...'. The first installment is called 'When Peter Met Two Salty Hunters' so if you like crossovers, check it out!


End file.
